


A Million Roses

by BeaInga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Flashbacks, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, Violence, do I have enough tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaInga/pseuds/BeaInga
Summary: When Hermione finally decides to leave an abusive relationship, a surprising person is there to help her recover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so there might be some typos or grammar errors.
> 
> Also, there are warnings and tags for a reason. If any of these subjects trigger you, please do not start reading. And if you start reading and find this too dark for you, please do not write hate comments. You have been warned.
> 
> Also, the name of the story is taken from a Yiddish violin piece, Millionen Roizen (A Million Roses). I think both the name and the song are very beautiful. Here's also a link for the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCiTLpsZc4s

Harry waited until they were alone with Hermione. Their good friend and her husband, Ron, had went to kitchen to get some food.

Hermione stopped smiling immediately after Ron had gotten outside the room. Of course Harry had noticed it. He had been watching the couple closely for quite a long time. They didn’t seem to be very happy, or at least Hermione didn’t. To everyone else they might have seemed to be a very happy couple, but they couldn’t fool their best friend.

“Hermione...” Harry whispered knowing that if he spoke any louder about this, Ron would come running to the room doubting something. “You two aren’t as happy as you let everyone believe.” He also knew that he had to be fast.

“Hmm? We are,” Hermione tried to contradict. She flicked her eyes from Harry to door and back.

“Don’t lie. I can see how you are with him. I can see how he holds you possessively and how you would like to have some distance.” Harry put his hand on her knee and squeezed gently. He didn’t notice how Hermione flinched. “He hits you, right? If that’s the case, maybe you should leave him.”

Hermione could only shake her head. They weren’t able to continue their rather one-sided conversation when Ron soon returned with a bowl.

•••

Hermione laid on the bed naked. Her body was covered in bruises. Tears were streaming on her cheeks. Ron had raped her again whispering on her ear how she deserved all of it. How she deserved all those hits and kicks, and getting raped.

It had been going on for months already, maybe even a year. Hermione had started believing that she deserved everything Ron did to her. Subconsciously she knew the man wasn’t right.

Of course she could try to leave. She knew it. She just didn’t think she actually would be able to do it. And even if she could, life probably wouldn’t get any better. Therefore, it would be easier to just stay in a bad relationship and slowly die in a way or another than to leave and then wait for something better.

Hermione had secretly wished that the man would change. However, she knew it wouldn’t happen. She had read books and heard stories about domestic violence, both in muggle and wizarding worlds. In wizarding world it was slightly more rare than in muggle world and she hadn’t thought Ron would be that kind of wizard.

But Ron had been exactly the same as in one of the cases Hermione had read about. First it had started with just one hit in her face and a promise he wouldn’t do it ever again. Then he had started calling her names and slowly new hits came along. After every hit he promised he wouldn’t do it anymore. Then the next one came, and hit after hit, kick after kick, their life became worse and worse. At some point he had started taking her without her consent.

Hermione hated the life she was living, but she didn’t manage to get help or even try to leave. Her strength to do anything was almost completely out of her crab. Nevertheless, she still thought what Harry had said a couple of days ago. She should leave Ron. She had tried to deny it all, but Harry was right.

•••

A couple of days later she laid at floor, raped and thinking of the meaning of her life. This time Ron had taken her on the floor of the bathroom when she had just came from the shower. She now felt a lot dirtier than before taking the shower. She just wanted to take a shower again but she didn’t have strength to get up.

Hermione played with a thought of doing what Harry had told her to do and leave. She just didn’t understand why Harry wanted her to leave. He was Ron’s best friend.

Where would she even go if she decided to leave Ron? She didn’t have any place to go. She didn’t have almost at all money. Ron had moved her money to his vault in Gringotts. She also didn’t have any earnings since she had quit her healer position in St. Mungos when Ron had told her to do so.

Of course she could leave the wizarding world entirely and forget everything that could somehow be associated with magic. She could return to muggle world. But there were things in the muggle world too that she wanted to forget. She knew she didn’t want to return to that world. She would stay in the wizarding world.

Hermione laughed. The joyless laugh echoed around her for a moment. Why did she even think about leaving when she clearly wasn’t going to leave?

•••

Hermione sat at the kitchen table drinking her coffee. She was away with the fairies, thinking about life and staring into nothing. She was amazed because of the past week. Ron hadn’t hit her even once, and he hadn’t raped her. They had had sex, but with Hermione’s consent. She had actually been willing now when Ron hadn’t behaved like an idiot. Maybe she wouldn’t have to leave the man. Maybe things would get better now.

Ron had also spoiled her. One evening they had gone to some expensive restaurant for dinner. Hermione had been able to get herself ready without guilt. She had been able to put on a Gryffindor red evening gown. It had first hung on her and she noticed she had lost some weight. She made the dress smaller with magic and worried slightly about the weight loss.

Hermione was so deep in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Ron arriving before he had punched her to her right cheek. Her whole body moved from the strength of his hit and her cup dropped first to the table and then rolling down and shattering to the floor. Hot coffee spilled on her lap and she cried out. The pain of the hit and the coffee spilled on her lap was almost too much.

She lifted her gaze to Ron, shocked. He looked furious and enormous, and she could smell alcohol from his breath. “Ron?” she asked gingerly.

Then he yanked her down to floor and she knew she would be raped again. She closed her eyes. She didn’t want to look at her husband. She still remembered very lively the first time he had done it. She remembered it the best because she hadn’t believed Ron would actually do it.

She felt Ron yanking her trousers down and tearing her shirt apart, and she heard how he unfastened his belt. After a short moment she heard an unmistakable sound of a belt against her own skin. And the pain she felt on her belly and chest. She yelled in pain. The last time this happened she had been in pain for weeks. She would prefer a couple of punches on her face and kicks to her ribs over lashing with a belt.

She could try to escape now. Ron seemed to be too drunk to function properly, but on the other hand… Her thought was interrupted with new wave of pain. It was way too much, even if she had been hit now only twice with the belt. _For fuck’s sake, I do have to escape. I can’t take this anymore._

The adrenaline flow helped her form quickly a plan. Ron hit her for the third time and a new wave of pain crashed through her body. But despite the fact that she was in great pain, she decided to act now, before it was too late.

She kicked him in his groin as hard as she could and the man fell down holding his crotch and groaning in pain. Hermione quickly got up and wordlessly summoned her wand.

“You fucking bitch! You will pay for that!” the man yelled, still in pain. Hermione flinched but quickly recovered and cast a quick, wordless _Stupefy!_ She watched the man fall on the floor into a motionless pile of drunk, silent, abusive man. She took a couple of deep breaths and realised she was crying.

She took a moment to get herself together and then she left the kitchen. She went straight to the bedroom and started collecting the most useful things in a backpack. _Only the necessary._ Then she left the house she had once been able to call home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? Already? Hell yes. When you're sick and have to stay at home, you have surprisingly a lot of time to write.

Severus Snape was in the Headmistress’ office talking with Minerva McGonagall when suddenly the woman flinched. Severus frowned.

“Minerva, are you alright?” he asked after a couple of seconds.

“Yes, Severus. But I think somebody is coming. I felt the wards shudder when this person tried to apparate inside the wards.” Minerva stood up. “Come with me. I believe they might be now outside of the gates.” When she had finished talking, she was already outside her office and Severus couldn’t do anything but follow her.

When they neared the gates slowly, the distant character started to take a form in Severus’ eyes. It took him some time to recognize her, but he did.

“Minerva, isn’t that...” He didn’t even have a chance to finish his sentence, when Minerva answered.

“Mrs. Weasley. Yes.”

They made their way to the young woman on the other side of the gate. She looked lost and horrible. _What in Merlin’s beard has happened to her?_

Minerva opened the gates with a flick of her wand. “Mrs. Weasley! Long time no see!” Mrs. Weasley lifted her gaze, startled, until Severus could see recognition on her eyes. “What makes you come here? And what happened to you?” Minerva added quickly after glancing over the young witch in front of her.

Mrs. Weasley started crying when she heard her former professor’s voice. Minerva reached for the woman. “Let’s get back inside and drink a nice cup of tea, shall we?” The younger witch nodded while the silent tears fell on her cheeks. “Severus, I think you should come too, if it’s alright for Mrs. Weasley?” They both looked at the witch and she juts nodded slightly. Then they were off to the Headmistress’ office.

They were sat at the office, quiet and drinking their teas. Severus watched Mrs. Weasley closely. She was still crying the silent tears and there was forming quite a big bruise on her right side of the face. Had she been fighting? Her clothes under her muggle coat were torn apart. He couldn’t see much but he could see at least one long red line on her front. Where had it come from?

Though, Severus knew only one thing that left a scar like that.

“Mrs. Weasley, now that you’ve calmed down a bit, will you tell us what happened?” Minerva asked gently.

“Professor...” Mrs. Weasley paused for a moment, as if to gather herself together. “Please, do not call me Mrs. Weasley...” Her voice was trembling with uncertainty. Her request had both professors looking at her in confusion and she took a deep breath before explaining. “Yes, I am still married, but I’ll get a divorce as soon as I can… I think.” she finally said quietly.

“So, Miss Granger, is it then?” Minerva asked gently after a short moment of processing the new information.

Severus on the other hand could only think why Mrs. Weas… Miss Granger wanted a divorce from Mr. Weasley. Had he done something to her? After looking the young witch over again, he realized it might be possible.

“And now, if you would enlighten us on what’s going on and why did you try to apparate inside Hogwarts?” Severus was grateful that Minerva was doing all the questioning. She was able to do it gently, without frightening the girl too much.

But she wasn’t a girl anymore. Severus knew it very well. She was a woman, a very beautiful one. Immediately after the thought he bashed himself mentally. She clearly was injured and most likely traumatized.

Miss Granger shook her head vigorously. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Minerva and Severus exchanged glances. Now he was sure this had something to do with the youngest Mr. Weasley.

Severus opened his mouth. “Miss Granger, whatever happened, you still have to talk about it. You’re clearly injured and possibly also traumatized.” He tried to say it in a way that wouldn’t frighten her but would let her know that he was serious.

The young witch stayed silent. Next Minerva tried to coax her into talking, but when she didn’t say a word, the older witch looked at Severus, tempting him to use Legilimens to see what she thought would be the best to do now. Severus sighed slightly and dove into her mind and was greeted with an idea that he really didn’t like. He pulled out from Minerva’s mind and shook his head slightly. He wouldn’t invade Miss Granger’s mind, at least not without her permission.

Minerva just rolled her eyes. “Miss Granger, dear, what it Severus used Legilimens on you, only to find out what happened? It might be easier to let him see, if you don’t want to talk.” Miss Granger considered that for a moment and then nodded. “Good. You still need to talk to someone about it, but we do not need to go it over out loud right now. Severus, you have her permission.”

Severus sighed and turned to Miss Granger. “Please, look in my eyes.” He waited for her to do so and he took a deep breath before delving into her mind. “ _Legilimens.”_ He hadn’t prepared himself for what he saw.

The very first thing he saw was from this afternoon. He sensed her pain from having someone’s fist in her face. Pain from the hot coffee spilled on her thighs. Then surprise caused by the fact that she hadn’t felt that in a week or so. He could smell alcohol from the red haired man in front of the young woman. She was terrified and in pain. A belt lashing on her bare front.

Then the memory changed to different one. Miss Granger was clearly trying to show that Mr. Weasley wasn’t bad. This was a pleasant memory, they were sitting in a park, having a picnic. But Severus wanted to see what was actually going on, not this fake happiness. He searched deeper and found the very first memory of Mr. Weasley abusing Miss Granger.

It was a painful one. More painful than others he had seen. It wasn’t necessarily the physical pain Mr. Weasley had made her feel with his punch, but mental. She hadn’t even thought he would do something like that. The memory was full of pain, surprise and confusion.

Severus delved deeper into her mind. He flicked through different memories of abuse, but suddenly he was pushed away. He had seen only a beginning of one memory when Miss Granger finally managed to push him out of her mind. He now saw her in front of him, hiding her face by turning away from him. Her shoulders started to shake from the silent sobs.

Severus hadn’t never really cared for the girl that much, but he still respected her for her intelligence. She definitely didn’t deserve what the Weasley boy had been doing to her. She deserved something better.

Minerva looked between him and the silently crying witch with a question in her eyes. Severus sighed and quietly answered: “Mr. Weasley has been abusing her.”


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Snape rummaging through her mind like it was an open book had left her crying in the Headmistress’ office. He had seen almost everything Ron had done to her. She had managed to push him away only just before he saw Ron raping her. She didn’t want him to see that. Not that she wanted him to see anything else either. It was already embarrassing enough that she had unconsciously tried to apparate to inside the Hogwarts wards. Now she had to sit in the Headmistress’ office and drink tea and try to enlighten professors Snape and McGonagall on what had been going on.

She heard professor Snape quietly stating the obvious thing to the older witch. She heard the older witch gasp in shock. She could feel both of their eyes at her, but she refused to meet their eyes. She was mortified, embarrassed and ashamed.

_Why the fuck did I apparate here?_

“Miss Granger...” Headmistress’ gentle voice said. Hermione didn’t lift her gaze. “Hermione.” That got her looking up. She still didn’t look at either of her former professors’ eyes but to the table. She definitely didn’t want to even look at the Potions master. Not after what he had seen. What he had almost seen.

“Hermione. We know this is hard for you. But you look like you could have a visit to Poppy.” Hermione shook her head violently at that. She didn’t any other people to know. Even Harry was too much, let alone her former professors and the lovely mediwitch.

“Miss Granger, you know very well that you’re injured and traumatized. Madame Pomfrey needs to check on you and heal at least the physical injuries. And to recover mentally, you have to talk about everything Mr. Weasley has done to you, preferably to a professional,” a chilling, but still somewhat calming, voice of professor Snape told her. She still didn’t want to meet his eyes, but she had to admit that he was right.

“And since you’re here now, Hermione, that professional can be our Poppy.” Now that Hermione had heard Snape’s kind of calming voice, she had to admit that she liked his voice better than professor McGonagall’s. She didn’t know if it was a good thing or not. But she did know that even though McGonagall was trying to be calming, she tried maybe a bit too much. Hermione could sense she didn’t really know what to say or how to be. Snape instead… She was quite certain she had sensed maybe understanding from his voice. Of course she might be wrong. “You can stay here in Hogwarts as long as you want to. Now, Severus, could you please escort her to the hospital wing?”

“Of course, Minerva.” The man rose from his chair. “Miss Granger, come with me.” Hermione didn’t want to. But she knew she had to. She hesitated only for a short moment before standing up too.

“T-thank you, professor McGonagall,” she said hesitating before turning away from her.

“You’re welcome, Hermione. And please, call me Minerva.” Hermione looked at her and saw a friendly smile on the old witch’s face. She smiled back hesitantly, just a small sad smile, before leaving the office with Snape.

They walked quietly through the castle. There were no students and Hermione figured out it must be dinner time since it was still quite bright outside.

She had to admit she had missed being at Hogwarts. The castle felt so safe, like nothing could threat her now when she was inside the wards. And surely Ron wouldn’t expect to find her here, right? She would be safe now, right? She wanted to believe she was safe.

She entered the hospital wing behind Snape. “Poppy, could you please check Miss Granger and make sure that she’ll be healed properly. Also, make sure she’ll start talking about Mr. Weasley’s abuse.”

Hermione watched her feet, afraid to lift her gaze. She still heard a gasp from Madame Pomfrey, soon suppressed.

“Of course, Severus. Miss Gran… Hermione, dear, come here.” She didn’t want to, but she felt like she had to. She didn’t want them to think she was weak.

_But you are weak, so weak, you fucking idiot._

“Good girl, now come, we’ll go to a private examination room, alright? Severus, is she going to stay here in Hogwarts for some time?”

“Yes. I’m sure Minerva wants to try to talk to her later today.”

“Alright.” Poppy sighed slightly. “I’ll send a patronus for her once we’re ready. Now you should go enjoy the dinner, Severus. And don’t tell me that you’ve already eaten!” After saying that she guided the young woman before her to the examination room. “Hermione, please, sit here. I’ll first cast a few diagnosing spells on you, then do the required healing and then we’ll talk for a moment of what he has done to you.”

Hermione could only nod. She closed her eyes while the mediwitch did whatever she had to do. She didn’t realize she was now retreating into her own mind. She heard somewhere far away Madame Pomfrey talking to her, but she didn’t understand a word she was saying. She felt her gentle touch on her skin, spreading some balm. She felt and heard everything and nothing at the same time.

She didn’t know how much time had gone, when suddenly she heard two new voices from far away. One male voice and one female voice, in addition to Madame Pomfrey. But she didn’t mind them, as long as she was safe in her own mind.

But soon she realized that one of them was talking to her. The male voice. The voice tried to invade her peace. Then it snapped at the other two voices and they quieted. Only the male one continued talking to her, trying to coax her to come outside her mind. She refused to do so. She was safe only in her head. Nobody could hurt her if she stayed in her head. And if they could, she wouldn’t notice it. She wouldn’t know it, and what’s best than to stay out of the knowledge of the abuse?

But the man didn’t give up. Annoyance started to rise in Hermione’s mind and then she felt it. The man invaded her mind, just like he had done earlier but this time without her permission. She decided to retreat even further in her mind, but the man snapped at her inside her head.

_Miss Granger! You can’t retreat inside your head._

_Yes, I can. I’ll be safe here_ , she tried to reason, both to herself and to the man.

_No, you can’t. You’re occluding in dangerous levels. You need to come back here now, or you’ll be stuck in your head for the rest of your life._


End file.
